Demigod Camp
by GallagherGirlx
Summary: What would happen if Percy and Jason met at a huge camp for demigods in the summer? Will the camps clash, will sparks fly? Which will prove to be the ultimate camp? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Demigod Camp

What would happen if Percy and Jason met at a huge camp for demigods in the summer? Will the camps clash or will sparks fly?

PERCY

Percy was squashed on a seat on a bus next to Grover and Annabeth. They were on their way from Camp Half Blood to go the international demigod camp. There was going to be hundreds of demigods attending this one camp this summer. However, Percy wasn't exactly feeling the excitement whilst on the bus. Ever had 60 ADHD kids all trained to kill monsters on a double decker bus?

"Whose idea was this to get the bus to camp?" asked Percy but there was no reply. Grover was hunched over his phone, holding it like it was the most precious thing on earth. Annabeth, of course was engrossed in a book. _Some things never change._

Hearing yet another message beep on Grover's phone, Percy finally fed up of the noise, leant over and grabbed his phone.

"Give it back Percy!" argues Grover, his voice getting more and more high pitched. Percy rolled his eyes and tossed it back to Grover. Once again he huddled up to the screen, every now and then casting Percy deep looks of suspicion. Geez, defensive much?

There was shrieks from all around Percy.

"Give it back Chris," yells Clarisse menacingly. Her boyfriend laughed and waved the item in front of her face. This of course only made her more mad and her screams louder. Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean were sat at the back. Irritated shouts of "Beauty Queen" or "Repair Boy" could be heard.

Percy groaned and pushed his hair out of his eyes. His dark brown hair always seemed to flop messily in front of his eyes. This action, made Annabet glance up from her huge reading novel. Percy couldn't belive anyone would want to read it, but he knew if Annabeth wanted to read it (despite being dyslexic) she would read it. She threw him a grin.

"Now what's up Percy?"

Percy looked at his girlfriend. Her curly blonde hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her eyes had dark rings underneath them but Percy thought she still looked as amazing as ever.

He returned her grin half-heartedly. "Honestly, I'm not so sure how much more of this bus journey I can take." He explained. Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Percy, we are going to be there in a minute, it's not like your going to spend the rest of your life on this bus."

Percy stumbled, "No, I meant its so boring-"

Annabeth cut him off, "I know what you mean Seaweed Brain. Besides we're actually here! We can see the signs!"

Percy sat up straight, whacking his elbow into Grover's arm.

'Hey Perce, what the heck dude? I was text-"

"Texting Juniper, we know," choursed Annabeth and Percy in unison. Grover had asked Juniper to go out with him a few weeks ago and the two had been inseperable ever since. Juniper wasn't on the bus with them as she had to attend her parents wedding but she would be arriving at the camp in a few days.

Percy looked out the window and gave a satisfied grin. Outside was sunny and bright, with huge fields and assault courses loomed in the distnce. There were demigods everywhere. With so many camps attending, there was an array of colours.

Percy jumped through the bus doors with Annabeth and Grover close behind him.

"FREEDOM!" Percy yelled, causing many demigods to turn and give him a strange look. Percy didn't care, he was that glad to be off the bus. He could feel his energy returning to him and suddenly, his bad mood from before was gone. Hey, maybe the bus was diminushing his energy! Maybe it was slowly draining all the energy and used it for an evil plan! Percy shivered. An evil bus! Yes, that's what it was. Well he would teach the bus a lesson, he would go and stab it so it wouldn't take his energy, he would…

"PERCY!" snaps Grover, interrupting his train of thought. Percy blinked and looked up confused.

"Sorry man, what were you saying?"he asked sheepishly. Grover just loked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Have you not been listening to a word that I've been saying? I give up! You're hopeless! I have no idea how Annabeth puts up with you!"

Speaking of Annabeth, where was she? Percy scanned his eyes around the room, searching for the mop of blonde curls. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her talking to Piper and Thalia. Thailia was dressed in dark jeans and black hoodie on top of her orange camp t-shirt. She saw Percy staring and smirked knowingly, towards Annabeth. Percy could tell they were planning something. That much was obvious.

Just then, a loud gruff voice came through the speakers. Percy expected to see some really tall gruff man but in fact the person holding the microphone was…

"Coach Hedge?" asked Piper in surprise. "I didn't know you were running this camp. " It was a well-known, fact that the five foot zero, Coach Hedge worked for Piper's dad, Tristan Mclean. Yes, THE Tristan McLean. Percy was surprised Piper put up with all the attention she got from her dad. She hated being the centre of attention. Yet despite all this she was the head councellor of cabin 10, Aphrodite. He supposed she'd gotten used to it.

Coach Hedge grinned and raised his fist towads the campers at Camp Half Bood. They all cheered in response. A group of demigods in purple t-shirts looked at them strangely as some did to Percy before. Percy immediately felt defensive of his camp. So what if they were a little loud? It was better then being too serious. The cluster of demigods in purple t-shirts were all stood up straight, eyes forward.

_They look like they're going to march into battle_ thought Percy wonderingly. He realised he must have zoned out again. Well short attention spans do that to you. Everyone was now pushing and racing towards a big white tent. He grabbed Grover's arm and pulled him towards Annabeth, Thalia, Piper and Leo.

Please review and tell me what you think! Or just highlight any mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

JASON

Jason glanced casually round the white tent. All around there were tables covered with food. It made him hungry just looking at all this food! There was everything you could ever want – AND MORE! Pizzas, chips, lasagna, curry, you name it, they had it.

Looking up he could see a scrawny blond hair kid arguing with the really short buff guy. Coach Hedge or something? He didn't get what Octavian was arguing with him about. Sometimes Octavian had no idea when to give up.

"Now listen to me cupcake!" roared Coach Hedge. "What I say goes, do you hear me?"

Octavian was going a remarkable red colour and he was clutching a stuffed toy so tightly with his fingers wrapped around the toy's neck. _You could almost imagine smoke coming out of his ears, _thought Jason. He tried not to laugh but Octavian narrowed his eyes at him, threatiningly.

Jason and Octavian had never been the best of friends. They were more rivals and both knew the other had a deep dislike for them.

"Why's Octavian glaring now? What did you this time Jason?" asked Reyna teasingly. Jason looked up.

"Why do you always blame me! I was only laughing at his arguing skills with one of the people running this camp!" he argued. Reyna stifled a smile and took a seat next to him. Her dark hair was braided in a regal braid and she sat straight up against the back of the chair.

"Do you know, I don't think I've ever not seen you sit up straight," he smirked. Reyna just glared at him. "Whatever Jason, just stop talking."

Just then a group of demigods, all clad in orange t-shirts burst through the tent. They were all talking cheerily, despite the fact everyone in the tent was staring at them. Finally, they realised this and stood awkwardly in the room, under the eyes of all the steely gazes in the room.

However, a demigod with brown messy hair that was flopping into his eyes and calmly walked towards a table piled high with blue cupcakes. He had sea green eyes and a necklace with 4 miniture beads on it. Sticking out of his jeans was a capped pen but Jason had the feeling it was more then just a pen.

Seeing his attitude, the other demigods from his camp shrugged and carried on talking, walking round the room to get food. Elsewhere, everyone that was in the room before went back to their forgotten meals all talking about the new arrivals.

Jason saw some of them staring at him and he turned away uncomfortably. His eyes then saw the most beautiful girl in his life. She had choppy brown hair, and was that brown, blue or green eyes? She wore shorts and a snowboarding jacket with the orange camp t-shirt with the words CAMP HALF BLOOD. She was talking to two girls and a boy. One girl had blonde curly hair in a ponytail and fierce grey eyes. The boy had messy curly brown hair and was gulping down a cup of coffee. Jason wasn't sure that was the best idea – he already looked super hyper. The final girl however, was dressed all in black with choppy black hair. Jason felt a shudder of anger go through him. Was that Thalia? He hadn't seen her in years and the two hadn't left on good terms.

Jason tried not to let the resentment towards her build up but he was failing miserably. He had vowed never to forgive her when she had left him with his drunk alcoholic mother and going off. She knew Zeus (or Jupiter for that matter) wouldn't be around and when Artemis offered her the position of being Head Lieutenant, she had left Jason to look after their mother and support the family.

_If she cared, she would have stayed, _he thought bitterly.

"Jason!" Reyna's exasperated voice made him turn round to see her glaring at him. _No change there. _"Octavian wants you to-"

But what Octavian wanted him to do; Jason didn't know as the booming megaphone cut her off.

"Listen up cupcakes! I want all you daisys to get up and organise yourself! War games tonight, who will be the strongest camp? Who will kill! Die! Die!"

The girl with the curly blonde hair in the ponytail led him off the stage, taking the club and megaphone out of his hands. Jason thought this was a pretty wise idea. The coach was still shouting "Die, you! Die!"

Reyna stood and all from Camp Jupiter looked towards her. She gave a pointed look at Jason and reluctently he stood too.

"Romans," she called out. "We will assemble at 5.00 to discuss tactics for tonights games. For now there is free time as today is the first day. Octavian and Jason will be clearing up in here if you need them!' Jason spluttered on his drink.

"Um, when was this happening?" Reyna cast him an apologetic look. She sat back down and many from Camp Jupiter walked out the tent in big groups, chattering excitedly.

Jason glared at Reyna. "What was that for? Clearing up? What?" Reyna covered her mouth to hide a smile.

"I'm sorry, but he was taking over and he was annoying me and I didn't want him to be in charge so I said you would help him out and keep an eye on things maybe?" she gave him a pleading smile.

Jason took a deep sigh. "I guess."

"Oh thanks!" she said. She gave him a half hug as he was still sitting down and ran towards a group of girls from Camp Jupiter.

He wasn't really sure how he felt about Reyna. There was no doubt she was pretty and an awesome friend. He knew she had a crush on him but he just couldn't think of her as his girlfriend. They were such a good team; he didn't want to mess anything up. He got up and walked towards Bobby and Dakota.

_Spending a whole afternoon with Octavian, _he thought drily. _Lucky me._

**Please tell me what you think! Good/Bad? Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

ANNABETH

"Come on Percy!" cheered Annabeth. She was supporting her boyfriend as he went against challenges in the ring. She had no doubt he would win of course, but it was amusing watching other demigods try and get the better of him. She always found it intresting wathcing the different styles of fighting, wether it was Greek or Roman.

Nearby, a group of demigods were talking rather loudly about the match.

"I don't know guys, this guy would probably beat everyone at this camp."

"Not yet," another person argued. "He hasn't fought Jason yet."

"Oh yeah, Jason would make it a good fight,"

Their voices went off in the distance. Annabeth glanced over at them, surprised. Who was this Jason kid they all kept talking about?

"Go on Percy!" she yelled again, glad to take her mind off things. Percy looked up and waved, a grin plastered on his face. It was the wave he did when he knew he was going to win a match. He knew it, Annabeth knew it, the camp knew it. The only person who didn't seem to know was the opposition, who still had a stupid smirk on his face. Annabeth shook her head knowingly, _he's going to regret ever challenging Percy, _she thought ruefully.

In fact, the son of Posiedon was speedily swinging his sword towards the other demigod and calmly disarmed him. But the other demigod had put his hands out as if to trip Percy. With his quick reflexes, Percy steped smoothly at the way whilst the other guy wasn't so lucky. He face-planted _smack!_ on the floor.

Annabeth winced and covered her mouth. That had to have been painful. The other demigod, she could now see his face, was a beefy Ares kid. The problem with Ares kid is they always had to prove they were the best. Unlucky for this guy, Percy had just shown him in front of almost the entire camp.

Percy pushed his sweaty hair out his eyes and held out a hand towards the other guy. The other guy took it reluctently and pulled himself up. Just then the huge, oak doors opened and a stream of light was let in. At the door was two guys, both blond haired. One was quite bony, with a pale pointed face and he was glaring murederously at the teddy bear clutched in his hand. Annabeth thought she saw him holding a teddy before. What was with this guy and cuddly toys? He loooked like he wanted nothing more then to rip the teddy's throat and was trying to restrain himself.

The other guy was more relaxed, with his hands in his pocket and a pair of dark shades covering his eyes. His hair looked almost golden from the light radiating from the room. In the distance, Annabeth could vaguely hear the gasps of Aphrodite and Venus girls everywhere. She was sure she heard Drew's voice, muttering _He's mine!_

This guy seemed to radiate power naturally, like Percy did. He seemed unfazed by all the attention and turned to a girl with dark hair, in a regal stance. The skinny kid marched forward to a group of demigods and began to jabber snapily at them. Annabeth could see Piper rolling her eyes. She caught Annabeth's eye and mouthed _'what a drama queen!"_

It was then Annabeth noticed that the group surounding the demigod with blonde hair and the girl with dark hair had gotten bigger. They were all gesturing furiously towards the ring and glancing over in Percy's direction.

"Come on Jason! Fight him! Fight him!" one guy yelled with red stained round his mouth. Was that blood? No, it was just kool aid.

The other demigods picked up and started cheering. "FIGHT HIM, FIGHT HIM, FIGHT HIM!" Annabeth could barely hear anyone speaking over the racket of noise they were all making. More then 1000 ADHD kids all screaming was bound to be loud. They started pushing the guy, Jason towards the ring. He clearly had a lot of supportors.

People from the other camps were cheering him on. _He must have met them before at last year's camp or something, _thought Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for all the people reading this story! Sorry the last chapter was so short! I didn't have much time to write it but this chapter is longer.**

PIPER

The first time Piper McLean saw Jason Grace, she could not get his face out of her mind. She knew he was tanned with short golden hair but she had never looked him in the eye to know what colour his eyes were.

She first saw him in the big tent when he was standing next to the girl with her long hair braided. It was when she said something and he spluttered into his drink causing the demigods to snicker.

The next time she saw him was when he entered the huge hall, with Percy currently fighting an Ares kid in the ring. She knew this sounded a bit ridiculous and a lot like a soppy obsessed Aphrodite girl but he had literally taken her breath away. He had this natural aura coming from him. Other demigods were pushing him towards the ring, wanting to see a fight between him and Percy. Piper was curious herself; the only person who might beat Percy in a fight they said was Jason.

After a lot of peer pressure, Jason walked over when none other then Coach Hedge came running up.

"All you lazy cupcakes! We have a new fighting programme! To separate the brave from the cowards! From the strong to the weak! We will end with one champion!" He enthusthiastically waved his baseball bat in the air.

The response was a loud one. The demigods all began racing to the other hall, where the new fighting system was going to take place. Piper felt swept up in the excitement. Here was a chance to prove that she wasn't just Aphrodite's kid who liked to wear make-up and look pretty. Here she could show that she could fight too. She knew she wouldn't win; she only beat Annabeth on the very odd occasion.

Thalia walked over to her, her icy blue eyes looking anxious and worried.

"You okay?' Piper asked her friend. She didn't know why Thalia looked so worried; she was Artemis's lieutenant and an amazing fighter. She had beaten Percy before.

"Listen, if it's about the whole fight and proving yourself thing-" began Piper.

Thalia cut her off. "It's not that. It's... It's something else." Her eyes drifted nervously towards where Jason and that other demigod had entered but then she cast her eyes back to Piper and grinned. "Looking forward to the fight! Chance to prove to Percy that I am better then him!"

Piper laughed and together they walked to the hall. "Speaking of which," Piper asked Thalia curiously, "Where are the hunters? And how come you're in Camp Half Blood uniform?"

Thalia shrugged her shoulders. "The Hunters will be coming but I promised Annabeth I would come. And I'll wear the Hunter's uniform when they come! But now to wear the Camp Half Blood uniform to show my dad is Greek and proud!"

They entered the hall, which was absoloutly massive. It hadnt seemed that big outside but inside there was tons of room for everyone to train in one go. Swords, daggers, shields lined the walls. Placed round the room was crash mats and vairos obstacles. It looked like one big assault course, just not a muddy one! In the middle there was 20 sort of boxing rings, with projectors hovering above it.

"What on Earth?' muttered Piper to herself. She was a bit confused on how this would show the "ultimate demigod." The instructors organised them into their camps and they all sat in long lines facing the middle. Piper looked behind her and saw Drew, who was biting her lip. She looked nervous. This didn't surprise Piper; Drew was in her forte at parties and gatherings. Fights don't exactly go down well with her. Actually looking round the room, the Aphrodite and Venus kids all looked petrified.

Chrion trotted to the front and spoke in his deep voice. "Demigods. Today we will sort out the fighters, to put you into groups with people with your ability. In these groups you will meet new people and we hope you make new friends. I would advise not to make enemies. Friends may come and go but your enemies will always build up."

Dionysus strolled to the front, looking bored. "Enough chit chat Chiron. Let the brats start the fighting and the soon we can be done with this little camp." He turned to the demigods.

"You will see a hologram of a monster and you have to kill it. One person only from each camp will sit by the middle and tell you where they think the monster will strike next. They will shout out advice. If the monster gets you, you are out. If you get across to the other side you stay in. Decide who will lead your camp to victory and let them stand by the ring."

Everyone from Camp Half Blood looked towards Percy. He shook his head. "Annabeth knows more monsters and how to kill and distract them. She would be better at directing everyone."

There was a couple of wolf whistles and "aaww's" as everyone looked towards Annabeth. She was blushing a bright red and hesitantly stepped towards the boxing ring.

Everyone cheered as Annabeth walked up. The only other person Piper recognised was Jason walking up as well. His line was really long of at least 200 demigods in purple shirts. Camp Half Blood had about 75.

"Flowers! Let the first competitor step forward!" yelled Coach Hedge. And then he blew the whistle around his neck for good measure. Percy stepped forward.

"Go on Percy!" spoke Piper as he got up. She was relived she wasn't going first as she still really wasn't sure what they were meant to be doing. Out of Jason's group, the girl with the dark hair in a braidhad stepped forward. She was extremly pretty but she had intimidating eyes. She looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. _I should find out her name instead of just calling her the girl, _thought Piper.

"Go when the baseball bat is back in my hands!" roared Coach Hedge, leaping up and throwinghis baseball bat in the air. Piper leant back, whilst Leo wasn't so lucky as the bat came down onto the back of his head.

'Ow!" Leo whined, glaring angrily at Coach Hedge. "I can't believe that the crazy coach just threw a bat at me!"

A girl from Jason's camp, with curly brown hair and rich coca skin knelt by him. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Leo shook his head. "No," he spoke dramatically. "But I will get through this."

Piper rolled her eyes, she knew Leo was loving the attention.

"Hazel!" the girl with the dark braid snapped at her. "Get in the line. We're meant to be starting!"

Hazel jumped up and scuttled back to her camp line, smiling at a chinese boy who took her hand comfortingly. Leo handed the baseball bat to a sheepish Coach Hedge.

"All right then!" Coach Hedge yells and raises the baseball bat. Fortunatly, Annabeth placed her arm over the bat and told the coach to just blow the whistle so they could begin. "Go!" and with a burst of the whistle, the competitors ran towards the ring. Percy got to his quickest and Piper felt a small burst of pride for her camp. The girl with the braid who had snapped at Hazel before was second, wearing a look that could kill. Piper felt rather sorry for Jason having to direct her.

"To the head Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Duck! Stab it in the shoulder! To your left, stay down!" Wow, Annabeth was firing instructions so fast that Piper could hardly keep up with her. She could barely hear over the noise. She had no idea how Percy was managing to hear Annabeth and follow all her instructions!

About a minute later, Percy passed the monster and got to the other side of the ring. He was the first one to complete it.

"Next person go when someone has finished in the ring!" barked Coach Hedge.

Piper looked at how far back she was in the queue and realised she would be one of the last out of Camp Half Blood. _This was going to be a long afternoon…_

**Thank you to everyone who has written a review or followed/ favourited this story! **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just so you know, in this story no one from Camp Half Blood knows that Thalia and Jason are related. But Thalia and Jason do know that the other is at the camp.**

PERCY

Percy sank gratefully into the chair. Those two minutes in the ring had been the most excerise that he had in days and he was surprised that he felt so out of shape. The demigods he was fighting before presented no challenge to Percy. He had rumors that some Jason dude could challenge him and Percy was looking forward to the task, until Coach Hedge came up.

The hall was absoloute chaos. The people that were by the boxing rings, like Annabeth and Jason, were screaming and looking increasingly frustrated. Percy grinned whist he watched the other demigods duck and run round the ring like scared chickens.

Percy walked over to Will Solace, who lying on the floor, gulping down water.

"God that nearly killed me!' he exclaimed breathlessly. Percy laughed and pulled him up.

"So you and Annabeth, huh?' he asked randomly. Percy looked at him weirdly, _What does that have to do with anything?_

Will shrugged his shoulders, "Just trying to make conversation. Come on Travis!" he yelled at the end.

Travis was currently in the ring with a huge slimy creature towering over him. He caught Percy and Will and waved, then ducked through the monsters arms and army crawled to the edge of the ring.

"Help me!" he shouted towards them. Percy and Will looked at each other and reluctently grabbed him out of the ring.

"EWWWW!" Travis groaned. "That stupid thing slobered all over me!"

Will smirked. " Well if you followed Annabeth's instructions maybe?"

"Yeah," Percy joined in, "What would Katie think if she saw you now?"

They were rewarded with a slight blush on Travis's cheeks. "Shut up Jackson." He muttered, looking away.

It was well known around Camp Half Blood about the possible romance blossoming between one of the Stroll's, the infamous practical jokers and Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. To say everyone was surprised when they heard this was an understatement.

Percy looked at Will, who seeemed to have recovered from his fight. "Want to go and train in that other hall?"

Will nodded. "Can't be bothered waiting for all that lot to finish their fights."

Only about 10 people from Camp Half Blood had finished their fights. Percy looked towards Annabeth and motioned his head towards the other hall. She gave him a quick smile and turned her head towards the unfortunate kid that was fighting a sharp-clawed woman. Percy got the message; she would meet him there later.

_**2 hours later**_

Annabeth fought her way through the crowd towards Percy. He was sitting on the stage at the back of the room, with his legs dangling down. She jumped up and leant her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, comfortable in each other's presence whilst watching the fighting that enveloped below. Percy was the first to break the silence. There were only a few from Camp Half Blood now in the room.

"How did the directing go Wise Girl?" his sea green eyes looking deep in to her stromy grey. She yawned.

"I'm exhausted from it all. Those Aphrodite kids all just stood looking gormless, apart from Piper of course."

Percy chuckled."Did Drew actually fiight?"

Annabeth began to laugh. " She was alright once she got going. That was when the hologram made her snap one of her fake fingernails and you should have seen her! I think she must have had some emotinal attachment towards that nail, I've never seen her move so fast in my life!"

Percy glanced at her. "This is Drew we're talking about. The girl who woke the whole camp up screaming because of the tiny metal spider Leo put in her cabin?"

"The one and only," Annabeth confirmed. "Also there were some other guys watching her so I don't think she wanted to fall flat on her face in front of them."

"How did Thalia do?" Percy asked.

Annabeth snickered. "She blasted the thing with lightning and it just fizzed out. So it got broken, obviously but she went last so it didn't really matter."

"Where's Thalia now?" he asked. "How come she didn't fight it?"

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I think there's something bothering her. Piper said she had noticed it as well."

"You not knowing something?" he teaseed, "This has to be a first."

Annabeth elbowed him, "Shut up Percy. Im just worried about her, that's all"

His face grew serious. "You know I love you right?"

Annabeth looked up towards him, his eyes now searching her face. She smiled. "I love you too Percy."

They both leant forward and kissed. And in that moment, nothing else mattered.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Annatbeth's POV next chapter! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the views! Hope you like this next chapter!**

ANNABETH

Annabeth was sharpening her dagger whilst her Seaweed Brain had gone back to training. She was also watching Piper train against Leo in the mess hall. _You certainly wouldn't believe she was a child of Aphrodite. _ Indeed, the difference between Piper and the rest of her siblings was astonishing. Whilst they spent hours combing their hair and perfecting their outfits, Piper barely glanced at mirror for longer then 5 seconds at most.

Leo was the most hyper ADHD demigod that Annabeth had ever met. She had never seen someone with so much constant energy. He was also an amazing mechanic, if anything needed fixing, Leo was you're guy. Annabeth smirked as she watched Leo flirtatiously wink towards a girl with cinnamon brown hair. She rolled her eyes and turned back towards a Mars kid. Annabeth suppressed a smile. Leo might have a knack for fixing things but him trying to get girls just ended up as an epic fail.

Looking out, Annabeth saw Thalia storm towards the big climbing walls outside. However, no one had any activities there today so why would she be going there? Curiosity roused, Annabeth quickly slipped out and chased her way in the direction Thalia went. When she got there, voices were raised and Annabeth quickly ducked behind a hedge.

"I'm sorry Jason but I was not going to stay there! The woman was mad!" Thalia was saying.

"Yeah and you left me to deal with her and look after her!" an angry male voice retorted. "It was you're problem just as much as mine!"

"She was ruining my life!" Thalia argued back.

"She was ruining mine too! Only problem was I couldn't just walk off like you did!"

"If it means that much too you, I'll go and look after her!" yelled Thalia furiously.

By now, Annabeth had concluded that the voices belonged to Thalia and this Jason person. _What on earth are they talking about? _Annabeth wondered. She leant her head to the side so she could survey the scene. Thalia was glaring angrily at the good-looking blonde guy, with her hands on her hips. Annabeth couldn't see Jason's face but judging from his clenched fists, he too was pretty angry.

"Well there's no use for that! It doesn't matter anyway!" Jason replied. He turned around, facing Annabeth and she quickly bent her head lower. He looked like he was going to walk off.

"Wait," Thalia called suddenly, her voice softer. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

Jason gave a short sarcastic laugh and started walking, without looking back towards Thalia. "She's dead." He answered. "Thanks for all the help you gave me, sis."

_Sister? _Annabeth thought, barely believing her ears. Her head swirled with this information. Thalia had never told her she had a brother. All of a sudden she remembered Jason walking towards her and she cautiously tried to blend in with the hedge. _Yeah, cos that's so going to work, _the little voice in her head scoffed. Annabeth just leant down even further in response, praying to the gods that they wouldn't notice her. She knew Thalia would be absolutely furious with her if she found out she was eavesdropping in on her conversation.

Her knees were beginning to ache really badly and she nearly slipped flat on her face. She pushed her arms in front. _Just one more minute Annabeth, _she reminded herself. Fortunately, it seems to work as Jason walked past her without a second glance. She looked at his face and saw he had startlingly blue eyes, just like Thalia.

Being the Athena kid she was, she could have sworn she saw his eyes narrow towards the bush but he didn't look back again so Annabeth sighed silently in relief. _I'm just being paranoid. _

Thalia was still standing vacantly at the spot where Jason was. A look of shock and surprise was on her face with something else. Maybe guilt? This was the first time she had ever seen Thalia look so upset and vulnerable. Artemis's hunter wasn't as fearless as she made out to be. The only other time Annabeth had ever seen Thalia like that was when Luke died. A personal tragedy for both of them.

Thalia shook her head and began walking slowly in the direction towards the mess hall. Annabeth sat up, her mind still reeling from the conversation she had just overheard. She was glad to get up, after perching rather uncomfortably. She never would have pictured them as siblings, if not for their perceptive blue eyes. Apart from that, they looked completely different. Thalia with her punky black hairstyle and Jason with his scruffy blonde military cut. _Well you do find out something new everyday._

She walked back to the mess hall, her forehead scrunched in concentration. Further back she could make out two figures. One was definitely Jason whilst the other was Piper? He was showing her something with her dagger, Katoptris. Whatever, it was they seemed to be laughing about it as Jason twirled it in the air.

She wasn't the only one watching. _Whoa, I feel like such a spy today. _ The girl with the hair in the braid was also staring at them, with an intense frown cast on her pretty face. Annabeth decided she would go and talk to her. After all, she had made it one of her missions to make some new friends while at this camp.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth," she offered the girl a friendly smile and stuck out her hand.

The girl looked at her in surprise, obviously not expecting to talk to someone. "Reyna," she gave a dry smile in return and hastily shook Annabeth's hand and dropped it very quickly. She went back to clutching her dagger, her knuckles nearly turning white.

"So," Annabeth racked her brains to try and think of something to say. "What camp do you come from?"

Reyna turned back towards her, "Camp Jupiter," she replied shortly, "What about you?"

"Camp Half Blood," smiled Annabeth. Reyna nodded her head disinterestedly. Annabeth could see the other girl was clearly thinking about other things.

"Have you heard Annabeth?" shouted Clarisse, jogging up towards her, a huge smile etched on her face.

Annabeth looked up; glad to talk to someone who was willing to talk back. "Heard about what?" she shouted back. What could make Clarisse so happy?

"War games tonight!" yelled Clarisse back, "We're so going to win this thing!"

Annabeth chuckled. She was looking forward to having a decent fight and prove that Camp Half Blood was the best. She jogged away from the sulky Reyna and towards Clarisse. Being a child of Athena, she was already planning on how to win this thing. The next thing to do was to round up Camp Half Blood and tell them the battle strategies. Because being a child of Athena, she wasn't planning on losing.

**A/N: What do you think? There will be Piper's fight AND her and Jason meeting in the next chapter! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

JASON

Jason leant casually back on his chair, pretending to listen to Octavian drone on and on. He would look up and nod his head occasionally. Anyone watching would be fooled to think that Octavian's speech was the most fascinating thing you could ever listen to.

In actual fact, Jason's mind was a million miles away. From arriving at the camp, to arguing with Thalia, to talking to Piper and preparing for war games tonight, it had been one heck of a day.

He was never really sure what to think about Thalia. They had never been much of a family. When he was born he lived with Thalia and his alcoholic mother. When Thalia was 9, she ran away (with some Luke guy who came knocking at the door) leaving a 7-year-old Jason behind. He resented the fact she didn't stay not only for his mother but for him as well. Weren't they supposed to be a family?

Looking back, Jason knew that Thalia leaving was the best thing for her. Their mother died in a car crash when Jason was 10. He had been visiting Camp Jupiter since he was 7 so when his mother died, he joined the camp to live there permanently.

Being only 10 when he joined put him at a big disadvantage, for Camp Jupiter only accepted campers aged 13 and up. Demigods younger than that could visit but not stay. Jason assumed they had let him stay when he was 10 because of his father Jupiter. He was the only known camper with Jupiter for his dad and as he joined younger, he was more experienced then most of the campers at Camp Jupiter now.

His thoughts turned towards Piper, the beautiful girl he had seen before. Her beauty wasn't dressed up and she didn't have to try and look pretty. She was natural which was the thing Jason liked most about her.

For a child of Venus **(A/N: Jason's thinks of the Roman gods names, not the Greek) **she fought well, unlike many of her siblings. He saw her fight, whilst Reyna had taken over shouting instructions to the Camp Jupiter fighters in the boxing ring. There were at least 200 campers to instruct so Jason didn't feel too guilty for taking a break.

She was fighting an Earthborn hologram, spinning round and fiercely twirling her dagger. She was shouting instructions to the hologram so that it was getting confused so she could dodge past._ Charmspeak, _that's what she could do. As she wasn't facing a real monster, the hologram started to flicker so she quickly stabs it where its knee would be and dives past to the other side of the ring. Jason was impressed. She had been faster then most of the kids from Camp Jupiter.

He met her after his conversation with Thalia before. He had walked off furious when he had accidently bumped into her.

'_Watch where you're going!" snapped a voice. Jason looked up and saw he had bumped into a girl with choppy brown hair. She was sprawled out on the floor, her dagger flung from her grasp._

_Jason hastily retrieved the dagger and offered her his hand to help her get up. She shook her head and stood up, shaking her head in annoyance._

"_I'm sorry," Jason apologized. "Here's your dagger."_

_She smiled and gratefully took her dagger. "I'm sorry too, I wasn't thinking about where I was looking either." She looked up and Jason looked at her in surprise. She was the beautiful girl he had seen in the hall before!_

"_I'm Jason." He offered her a smile. _

_She grinned back, making his heart leap. "Piper."_

"_You were the girl fighting the Earthborn hologram before!" Jason exclaimed before he could stop himself. _

_But Piper just nodded. "Yep, but its nothing against the real thing is it? I can't believe some of my siblings just stood there and screamed!"_

"_Is your mum Venus?" asked Jason curiously. "Sorry, but you sure don't act like a Venus kid."_

_Piper nodded her head again. "Actually Aphrodite's my mum but I just can't stand make-up and stuff."_

_Jason laughed, "You mean you don't care if you're shoes match with your outfit or something?"_

"_Pretty much. My siblings don't understand how I'm related to them either." Piper joked, casually tossing the dagger from her hands._

"_Want to see something neat?" Jason asked._

_Piper shrugged, "Sure. What is it?"_

_Jason took the dagger off her and tossed it high in the air._

"_What are you doing!" Piper yelled at him. "You can't just throw it away!"  
_

_Jason caught the dagger and twirled it around in his fingers. 'All part of the special effect, hey I caught it left-handed as well!"_

_Piper rolled her eyes and Jason couldn't help but notice how cute that was. She shook her head but she was smiling as she did so._

'_What camp are you from anyway?" she asked._

'_Camp Jupiter,' Jason answered absentmindedly, "What about you?"_

"_Camp Half Blood,' _

_Jason looked up. "Does a guy named Leo go there?"_

"_Leo? Yeah he does – he's my best mate there." Piper said. "How come you know Leo?"_

"_I met him before," Jason said. "Something about an IRIS message, a table named Budford and he needed his tool belt which had his hammer in it. Something like that anyways."_

"_Sounds like Leo. He wanted to check on his dragon or something I reckon."_

"_The guy has a dragon?" Jason asked in surprise._

"_You could say that. Well, it's made of metal but it flies and Leo has some weird speaking ability towards it."_

_Jason shook his head. "So unfair. I want a dragon!"_

_Piper smirked. "If that's what you want to ask for your birthday present." She joked._

_Jason looked down at his battered converse. "Yeah, whatever." He looked up smiling. "The biggest animal our camp has is an elephant."_

_Piper tried to suppress a laugh. "Because what camp wouldn't be complete without an elephant?"_

_In the distance, they could then hear the faint voices shrieking. Jason tried to make sense of the shrieks. War? Competition? Tonight?  
_

_Piper broke the silence. "So war games tonight then Sparky?"  
_

"_Obviously my camp will win- wait Sparky? What's that?" Jason asked confused._

_Piper began walking away. "We'll see about you're camp beating my camp!"_

"_What's Sparky?" Jason called after her retreating figure._

_She turned around, with a grin on her face. "You'll find out." And with that she jogged off towards the blonde girl, whom Jason had seen talking to Reyna before._

_Jason walked thoughtfully towards Reyna, who was arguing with Octavian. _

He and Reyna had decided to let Octavian have his little meeting of him rant about the other camps. Which was why Jason was swinging on his chair, thinking about Piper. He didn't even know her last name! _I need to find it out, _he decided.

"… right Jason?" finished Octavian. Jason glanced around to see everyone from Camp Jupiter looking at him.

"Oh yeah, right" answered Jason, having no idea what he was agreeing too.

Octavian gave that sneaky, sly smile that Jason over the years hated so much. "We will show those camps how a proper game is played! We are Senātus Populusque Rōmānus!"

"Senātus Populusque Rōmānus!" cheered Camp Jupiter and Jason joined in half-heartedly.

His may have been remembering speaking to Piper but now he was planning tactics. As leader of this camp and a child of Jupiter, he was going to make sure Camp Jupiter will win these war games. Losing was not an option to a group of Romans.

**A/N: I wasn't really sure where to go with this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and followers for this story!**

PIPER

Piper was humming along as she casually jogged outside, where the war games would be taking place later tonight. She smiled to herself as she remembered her conversation with Jason. There was something vaguely familiar about him but she wasn't quite certain. She was sure she had seen eyes that piercing shade before. Why did they look so familiar?

"What's up Pipes?" Leo asked her, interrupting her trail of thoughts.

"Don't call me that," she replied automatically.

Leo whistled. "Someone's touché."

"And someone's annoying," Piper replied. They both looked at each other and grinned. There was often a playful banter between the two and they were as close as siblings.

They had met at the Wilderness School. With both of them being left as outcasts, they soon became best friends. The girls didn't like Piper because she didn't wear make-up and she didn't want to be in their snotty clique. The boys didn't like Leo because of him being hyper all the time.

It was there they found at the truth about their godly parents when they were attacked by wind spirits. Unsurprisingly, Piper and Leo wouldn't have believed the people in Camp Half Blood telling them about godly heritage had that not have happened.

It was also there where they met Coach Hedge. He had been the grumpiest teacher at the school but later when she was back at Camp Half Blood, Piper realized the Coach had been trying to look out for them, in his own special way.

Coach Hedge now was head of security for looking after Piper's dad, Tristan Mclean. His girlfriend Mellie was Tristan's new secretary. Coach had taken the time off for this camp and to also protect Piper, as she wouldn't be with her father.

Coach Hedge and Leo were the two people Piper only really trusted. However, once she met all the people at Camp Half Blood, she began to think of them all as a part of a big family.

"Beauty Queen, you coming to dinner?" Leo yelled, standing up.

Piper nearly jumped out of her skin. "Jeez, Leo, I'm right next to you! Come on let's go."

They arrive at a different white tent, where long tables were set out.

"The tables are like the ones at Hogwarts!" Piper muttered.

Leo looked at her funny. "You've read Harry Potter? Have you not seen how big those books are?"

Piper shook her head, "No, you doofus, I watched the films with my dad."

They sat down at a table opposite Will Solace and some other Apollo campers. Drew and Lacey were sitting nearby, all glancing other some fashion magazine.

Annabeth was sitting with Percy, Grover and Clarisse. There was a large piece of paper in front of Annabeth and she was talking excitedly. Piper could see she was discussing the battle tactics whilst Percy and Grover were just nodding their heads, clearly not taking in a word that Annabeth was saying.

Piper looked up and saw Leo throwing spitballs at the other campers. They were looking at them with disgusted glances as they took them off their clothes. They looked round, eyes narrowed towards anyone waving their arm.

'Leo, stop that!" Piper hissed. "They're going to know its you."

Leo reluctantly put down the spitball. "But its funny to see their faces!" he whined, sounding like he was 5 years old.

Piper tried to hide a laugh. "Yeah, but they already hate our camp enough."

Leo grinned, "Alright, just one more." Before she could protest, he had already flung it across the room landing on top of one of Grover's small horns.

"Leo!" Piper gasped.

Leo tugged at her arm. "Come on! It will be funny to watch his face when he notices!"

Across the room, she could see Percy laughing and Annabeth scolding him. Grover was just looking confused whilst even Clarisse had a faint smile on her lips.

It was then that plates were being passed down the table, all with a meal of chicken and chips. Piper looked at hers and tried not to look too repulsed. She had been a vegetarian ever since she and her dad had driven past a slaughterhouse and from then on, Piper refused to eat meat.

"Leo, do you want this piece of chicken?' she asked.

Le shrugged and nodded, his mouth full of food. Piper pushed the meat onto his plate and thoughtfully chewed a chip. She had a feeling tonight's war games were going to be interesting.

The meal ended soon and the demigods all got abruptly, wanting to go and prepare for the battle. Piper walked over with Leo to where Camp Half Blood was gathered.

"Do I have to take part?" Drew whined to Chiron. "At camp, we can just watch."

Chiron sighed, "It is compulsory for all campers to take part, no exceptions."

"But that's not fair!" Drew argued back, "Besides, I think I would benefit more from watching and seeing everyone's fighting styles."

Piper wasn't surprised as she listened that Drew was trying her best to get out of it. Around them, people were nodding and listening to Drew, which made her smile triumphantly.

Chiron seemed immune to her charmspeak. "You will be taking part, no matter what Drew. Now if you excuse me, I need to speak with Coach Hedge."

"But Chiron!" Drew yelled after him, outraged. He trotted off, ignoring her angry shouts.

"But Chiron!" Leo imitated in a high-pitched girly voice. Drew looked over and shot them a furious look. Leo waved cheekily at her and she started to storm over, eyes flashing.

Thankfully Annabeth interrupted. "Guys!" she yelled loudly. They all turned to look at her. "This is the plan."

With a deep breath, she told them all her idea. Piper had to admit, it was genius. She had put people like Drew where she wouldn't need to have to do anything and everyone else in their strongest positions.

The game was where each camp had to retrieve their own camp flag. The first camp that got back to their side would win.

They lined up in a in a huge empty field. They all faced each other in a huge circle. Piper thought she could see Jason opposite their camp at the far end of the field but she wasn't too sure.

Coach Hedge moved to the centre of the field and he slowly spun round so he was talking to everyone.

"You have all been told the rules! No killings in order to reach your flag. When I blow this whistle, you will go!"

Piper looked forward towards him. Usually when he was talking about battles he would be shouting, "Die! Die!" but here he seemed almost composed. She shot an excited looked towards Leo, who was standing to her right.

Coach Hedge then blew the whistle and chaos erupted. Piper ran, pulling Leo along towards the edge of the forest. They were all looking for the flag, everyone running madly in different directions.

Distantly, Piper could hear Drew shrieking "Not the shoes! Get this filthy mud off me!"

She scoured her eyes round the trees and hastily ducked a few flying arrows that landed in a nearby tree. The battle was only just beginning.

**A/N: I will make the next chapter have the rest of the battle and it will be in Percy's POV! Please tell me if you have any ideas for this story!**

**Review on which camp you want to win! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed or favorite this story!**

PERCY

Percy ran towards that trees that surrounded a small river. He was a near river, which was his territory. Although he had only arrived at camp this morning, this was the first lake/pond that he had seen. (Gods that morning had seemed ages ago).

Percy hid his figure behind a thick oak tree and cats his eyes around. There was no one near him and many demigods were still in the middle of the field, locked in fierce combat. There were some people just standing there gormlessly, not exactly helping their camp win.

Where was this flag? Percy saw Piper and Leo running over to him. Percy grinned. He had a perfect plan to retrieve it if they actually found the thing.

"Can you see it?" Leo panted, gasping for breath.

Percy shook his head. "Annabeth guessed it would be around here though."

Leo looked at him funny. "Are you crazy? The flag could be anywhere around the camp and we need to be the first ones to find ours to win."

"If Annabeth says the flag's going to be over here, it will be." Percy immediately said. He didn't doubt Annabeth. He had promised himself that he would never make that mistake again. He hadn't nicknamed her Wisegirl for nothing.

For a second he thought of Annabeth, remembering how she had explained the plan to everyone. How her grey eyes sparkled as she talked. How her blonde hair fell perfectly past her shoulders over her armor. How- _Stop thinking Percy! _He thought. _It's not the time to be distracted!_

Catching a blurry figure come up in their direction, Percy snapped back to reality.

"Scrawny blonde kid is running over towards us," Percy half whispers, half shouts towards Piper and Leo. They both dashed furiously behind the tree, colliding into Percy.

"OW!" Percy moaned.

Piper hit him in the arm. "Shut up! Do you want him to know we're here?"

They all watched as he ran over, looking rather threatening for someone only carrying a knife with a stuffed panda toy hanging out of his pocket.

He wore a purple t-shirt and was muttering to himself. "Where is it? Where've they put the stupid thing?"

Leo scoffed. "The guy's a weirdo. Lets just go."

Percy shrugged and both him and Leo were about to step out from their not very original hiding place when Piper grabbed their arms.

"Wait a minute," she said. "He might know something."

"Come on Piper!" Leo whined. "I can't just wait behind a tree, I'll go crazy in a minute!"

Piper shook her head. "Call it the Aphrodite kid in me but I know he's up to something."

They all peeked out from the tree and saw the guy still muttering and searching this part of the forest.

Percy hated waiting. He was not the most patient person at the best of times and he wanted to go and fight, not just wait.

Besides, it was hard to stay silent without moving. Especially for three kids, all with ADHD.

There was a loud SNAP! by Percy and he turned his head towards Leo. Leo had a guilty expression on his face, his eyes wide.

"Sorry guys!" he whispered, putting his hands up. "My foot stepped on this twig."

"Shush, that guy's looking in our direction!" Piper muttered urgently, jolting them back to what was actually happening. Percy and Leo froze where they were until Piper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Its all right, he's gone back to doing whatever he was doing before-, Wait, what is he doing?"

Unable to resist the curiosity, Percy crept forward and looked forward through the gap.

The guy was pulling out Camp Half Blood's flag! Percy would have recognized the bright orange flag anywhere. He had played Capture the Flag enough times to know it was theirs.

"We need to get it off him.'" Piper decided. 'What does he want with our flag anyway? Shouldn't he be helping his own camp out?"

Percy shook his head grimly. 'Looks like a certain someone was going to cheat." He turned towards them. "Right, Piper you distract, Leo I need you to find make something to tie him up with and I'll go round the back to get the flag. Got it?"

They both nodded their heads, which made Percy feel relived. He was never very good at explaining things but here his instructions seemed to have made sense.

"Leo, do you have something to help distract him if Piper cant?"

Leo was already fiddling with his tool belt, deftly pulling out random items. "Yep," he said proudly, holding up a remote leaf and a wii controller. Percy was impressed.

"Ok, on three Piper,' he said. He silently counted down from three on his fingers and Piper stepped out.

"What you doing?" she asked, melodiously. Her voice sounded rich and inviting and Percy could feel his head almost shutting down and tuning in only to listen to her voice.

_No! Snap out of it Percy! _He thought, annoyed with himself. He whacked Leo who was staring with a dazed expression.

Leo glanced at Percy in surprise, about to shout out indignantly until he saw the look he was getting. He fell silent and pressed a button on the leaf. It swirled towards the guy, who was listening to Piper.

Her charmspeak was kind of working on him, but he seemed such a scathing person that he knew what she was trying to do.

"Aha ha! You're trying to charmspeak me, you weak little Venus girl! Well, let me tell you, why don't run off back to your mummy and go and do you're make-up?"

Piper clenched her fist angrily. Percy couldn't see her face but he knew she would furious.

"What did you just call me?" her voice low and dangerous.

The guy had the nerve to laugh again but it faltered as Piper took a step towards him, dagger in hand.

"Now Leo!" Percy hissed.

Leo nodded and the leaf swirled towards the guy. It then whacked him in the center of the forehead which made him stand bolt up, arms straight by his sides. After a tense few seconds, with Percy Leo and Piper all staring at him. He fell straight back onto the floor, eyes closed.

Leo whistled appreciatively. "Well that was dramatic."

Piper turned her withering gaze towards him. "Did you mean to knock him out? We weren't supposed to harm other players yet."

Leo chuckled nervously. "Well he'll only be out for an hour at most. And –"

Percy tuned out their conversation and walked to the now unconscious guy. The flag was clutched in his tightly clenched hands and Percy yanked it out.

Leo grabbed some rope and tied the guy's hand together.

"WAKE UP." Snapped Piper and the guys eyes opened. He looked at them all in fear, as they towered menacingly over him.

"Name," said Piper, bending down.

"Octavian," her replied sulkily. He didn't seem to be able to resist Piper's charmspeak anymore. She was putting more power and fury into her words. Heck, even Percy was slightly wary of Piper as her eyes flashed in anger.

"What are you doing with our flag?" Leo asked. Octavian glared at him.

"Do you think I would really tell you?" he sneered.

Percy gestured to Piper and she glared at Octavian again. "What were you doing with our flag?"

Octavian's eyes flickered towards her. "Not such a silly little girl like I thought you were, are you?"

What were you doing with our flag?" Piper repeated, her voice louder.

"I was only going to hide it! You Greeks cant fight! You would only cheat to win!"

"So you were going to cheat to make us lose so your camp could win?" Percy asked, now incredibly annoyed with him.

Octavian began to laugh rather, maniacally. "Graceus scum." He spat out.

Percy had had enough. He stood back up straight and began walking towards the water.

Leo looked at Octavian rather cheerfully. "Oh mate, you're going to regret you ever said that."

"Piper, Leo, move out the way! Shouted Percy who was now at the edge of the water. He could feel the power of the water behind him rushing through him.

They both moved to the side and Octavian attempted to move. As he was only lying down though, he couldn't go far and had only shuffled back about an inch.

Percy let the water stream towards Octavian and grinned as he saw the guy looking terrified.

"Guys go and return the flag!" Percy shouts. "I'll look after our little friend over here!"

The water surrounded Octavian and he thrashed about trying to move away. Percy wasn't harming Octavian but he had to agree that a gushing stream of water hurling around you wasn't exactly the same as running through a sprinkler.

In part of Percy's mind he wondered about the flag. Could it have really been that easy to get the flag so near the field and so undefended?

He decided Piper and Leo had enough time to have given the flag in by now so he let the water carry Octavian and him in the middle of the river.

"Aghagh!" he spluttered. "You'll regret this!"

Percy walked away, knowing he wouldn't be able to harm him. Because he was in water anyway made Percy tempted to mess with him a bit more but he jogged back to the field instead.

When he got there however, he was surprised to see people in blue shirts cheering and high-fiving each other. The only other group there was the ones in purple shirts holding their flag and Camp Half Blood standing around theirs. By far, Camp Half Blood had the least amount of demigods.

"What happened?" Percy asked confused.

Annabeth smiled although it looked more of a grimace. There was a small cut on her arm and she looked hot and sweaty, but despite all this, Percy still thought she looked beautiful.

"Well the demigods in the blue shirts won. But they cheated! They were injuring others which we can't do until the proper fighting game!"

Piper continued "and the demigods in the purple shirts got back before us too. But I think they didn't cheat."

"and that leaves us in third, " Percy realized. "But one of their guys was trying to hide our flag!"

Annabeth sighed. "Everyone knows they cheated but that's not going to change anything. Clarisse and some of the other Ares kids are arguing with Coach Hedge but he won't listen."

Percy felt really irritated as he watched the blue shirted demigods celebrated.

"They wont win next time because we're going to," he stated firmly.

Annabeth squeezed his hand. "You're right. If they won't play fair, then it's up to us to beat them."

Percy grinned, "Oh yeah?"

Annabeth gave him a knowing smile, "I'll make sure of it, my plan will win next time."

A plan made by the daughter of Athena. Percy knew that she wasn't going to let this go. Which was why he knew that Camp Half Blood would win next time. And he did feel sorry for the camps that would now be losing to them. Because the campers in Camp Half Blood don't just get mad, they would get even.

_In the distance, a blonde hair boy named Octavian, walked towards the hall. He was clutching a new teddy and his knife, still soaking wet. He shook the droplets of water out of his eyes. Camp Half Blood was going down._

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update! I have had so much homework and I have a load of tests this week and next week so I've been really busy! **

**What did you think? And there will be more fight scenes as this one didn't really have any but I'm planning to have the two camps meet in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

ANNABETH

Annabeth was furious with the other camp for cheating. People in Camp Half Blood were all rather annoyed but rather than fight (which Chiron had warned them about) they just satisfied themselves by giving any other demigod the evil eye. They nicknamed it _'The Look'_

They were staying in big dormitories. The girls were on one side of the camp and the boys were through the forest and across the river. There were at least 60 beds in a room and they were the most uncomfortable beds that Annabeth had ever slept in.

Piper and Thalia were on the beds either side of her. Their bags were dumped unceremoniously at the foot of their beds. But who wanted to unpack? They had been busy all day.

After the Flag game, no one was tired. So they all went Grass Sledging. Annabeth hadn't even known that it had existed. But there are sledges that go on grass! All of Camp Half Blood went to one of the big hills to try out the new sledges.

As it was September though, it was starting to go dark quicker than it had in August and they were all told to go back to their cabins.

Hence, why Annabeth was now in her dormitory. As Camp Half Blood was one of the smaller camps, all the girls got to stay together in the same dormitory. She moved, trying to stretch her aching back.

"I think the floor would be more comfortable to sleep on than this mattress," grumbled Piper.

"Yeah," agreed Thalia, "It would be,"

Annabeth smirked as she watched her two of her closest friends chatted away. It would be nice if they had no people who would cry in the middle of their night. It usually happened in Camp when they got a new camper. They would wake half the cabin up with their sniffing/sobs and everyone would get out of bed and have a big discussion about if they should tell someone or not.

"When do the Hunter's come Thals?" Annabeth asked her.

Thalia shrugged, tossing an arrow up into mid air and catching it left-handed every time. "I think about midday or they might come in the evening,"

That's when Drew came over and sat at the end of Annabeth's bed.

Annabeth exchanged a glance with Piper and Thalia. They weren't exactly 'best buddies' with Drew so Annabeth was surprised she wanted to talk to them.

"What you doing here Drew?" glared Thalia.

Drew leant back defensively, "Whoa guys, I'm only here to tell you something Annabeth."

"What?" Annabeth asked. She hated to admit it but she was genuinely curious.

Drew smiled and twirled her hair. "Well," she said, dragging it out.

"Drew," Piper warned her half-sister.

Drew glared at Piper. "Jeez you guys are so grumpy! I mean, seriously, I only came to be nice and this is how you talk to me? I mean-"

"DREW!" shouted Thalia. "What do you want?"

Drew huffed and crossed her arms. She turned towards Annabeth. "I came to tell you that Lacey said that Mitchell heard from Malcolm that he heard in the war games tonight that some girls from Camp Jupiter think Percy's hot and they want to be his girlfriend."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Was that it?" She thought it would be more interesting than that! Obviously Percy was hot but Annabeth has no intention of letting some other girl go and be his girlfriend! They could find their own Seaweed Brain and leave her's alone!

"Which ones Camp Jupiter?" Piper asked.

"Hello, this isn't about that!" Drew interrupted, trying to get their attention.

Annabeth turned to Piper, ignoring Drew. "I think it's the ones in the purple t-shirts,"

Drew huffed again, indignant that the gossip hadn't provoked a more serious response. She stalked back towards her other siblings, where they were all painting their toenails. Thalia turned away from Drew, uninterested.

"Oh dear," she said. "It's nothing to do with her as well. Is people's relationships all she can talk about?"

Yep," Piper groaned, "Trust me, that's all the whole cabin talks about sometimes."

Thalia shook her head, "Still can't believe you're a child of Aphrodite, Piper. It is kind of weird how different you are from then."

Piper smiled at that. "Drew kept going on about this guy during the grass sledging,"

"What guy?" Lacey shrieked. Annabeth looked up, to see Lacey now jumping on Piper's bed. Where did she come from?

"I don't know! Jason, I think his name was." Piper answered.

Lacey gave a high-pitched giggle. "Oh my gods! That really good looking one! With blonde hair and blue eyes and tall and an amazing fighter!"

Piper nodded, "I think. Hey Lacey, why not ask Drew? She's the one that know so much about him."

Lacey squealed and ran to give Piper a hug. "But you do admit he's good looking?"

"Uh huh," said Piper, without looking up. Lacey jumped up and skipped her way over to Drew.

Piper turned her head and Annabeth caught sight of her face. "Piper are you blushing?" Annabeth asked.

Piper turned an even brighter red. "No,' she muttered.

Annabeth could barely hide a grin. "Do you have a crush on one of the guys that all your siblings are talking about?"

Piper just glared at her. Annabeth grinned. "Thals, Piper's got a crush."

She looked at her other friend, who had been quiet during the last bit of the conversation about Jason. JASON! Annabeth mentally hit herself. How could she have forgotten? Jason was Thalia's brother and they had that massive argument in the woods. Clearly, Thalia wouldn't want to talk about him!

Fortunately, Thalia was talking to one of the hunters on her weird walky-talky thing. All the Hunters had one to communicate with each other. Annabeth hoped she hadn't heard about Lacey squealing about Jason. But Thalia was smiling so she assumed she hadn't.

Piper was watching her curiously. Damn! She knew something was up and she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Annabeth thought quickly. She wanted to hear someone else's opinion. "Ok, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell,"

Piper considered, "Fine, but you can't tell anyone that I might like Jason,"

"Do you want to go out with him?" Annabeth asked.

Piper looked startled. "What! I barely know the guy. I just think he's good looking and we had a cool conversation but that's it?"

"Aha! So at least you're now admitting that you like him!" Gods, Annabeth just realized she was sounding like some Aphrodite girl. _I'm being as bad as Drew! "_Andwhat conversation?" Annabeth noticed.

Piper waved her hand. "Never mind. So tell me about what's going on with Thalia."

Annabeth began to tell her. Briefly, she wondered if Piper had charmspoken her but she knew that she would never mean to intentionally.

It was once Annabeth had finished telling Piper and Thalia had finished her message phone thing, the lights went out. It was pitch black in the cabin.

"Eeeek!" screamed many of the girls.

"Turn the lights back on!"

"What's happening?"

"Who turned the light's off?"  
"This isn't funny!"

"My toenails, I've spilt the wrong color on them!"

Annabeth couldn't see a thing. Have you ever had it when it's so dark you can sort of sense where you are but at the same time have no idea?

The last shriek had to have been Drew of course.

"What's going on?" a girl demanded, from a different camp as Annabeth didn't recognize it.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" roared Clarisse. There was silence in the dormitory and no one moved.

Annabeth heard Thalia chuckle in the darkness at Clarisse. _You had to hand it to her; they wouldn't have stopped complaining otherwise._

With that, Annabeth fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, everyone awoke stiff and tired. There were the typical arguments about queuing for the toilets and the showers. When the girls came to the mess hall for breakfast, no one was really talking as they just sat down at a table and decided what to have.

The boys came down, looking just as tired. Dionysius strolled into the room and chortled at the sight.

"Never in all my days," he raised the Diet Coke he was holding, "Finally someone has taught you brats to be silent! Praise us Gods!"

Percy caught Annabeth's eye. "Bit full of himself isn't he?" he mouthed to her.

Annabeth nodded. She was about to reply when Coach Hedge came in. Surprisingly, with no baseball bat.

"Cupcakes! Time for training!"

The majority of demigods moaned but Annabeth was quite pleased. This would be the first chance to see everyone showing his or her fighting skills. She walked with Thalia to the hall. There was another hall, joining onto it, the same size so there was really two massive training halls.

Demigods grabbed the weapons from the wall, but Annabeth held up her trusty dagger. She saw Percy walking towards her, sword at the ready.

"Think you can beat me Seaweed Brain?" she teased.

Percy shook his fringe out of his eyes. "Oh it's on Wise Girl."

They began their usual fight, one would attack, the other defending and so on.

"NO, NO, NO!" snapped Coach Hedge firmly. He pushed his baseball bat (must have got it back somehow) in between their fight.

Percy looked at him. "What was that for?"

The coach snorted. "You could have broken my baseball bat. You." He turned to Annabeth, pointing towards Reyna. "Go and fight her. Jackson, go and fight Grace."

"Who's Grace?" Percy asked, bewildered.

The coach spun him round and marched him towards a demigod in a purple shirt. The guy spun round, sword resting in his hand. It was Jason.

"Percy, this is Jason. Jason, this is Percy. Now you two are the supposed leaders so prove it," barked the Coach at them.

Annabeth saw them raise their swords towards each other. But she was to be fighting Reyna so she went over to her. Reyna just nodded at her and raised her dagger. At least they used the same weapon.

Coach Hedge blew his orange whistle and the sounds of metal and thumps were heard. Swords and daggers clashed, as each demigod was determined to now beat their enemy from a different camp.

Annabeth dodged another or Reyna's blows as she came nearly close to disarming Annabeth. She was one of the best people with a dagger that Annabeth had ever fought against. She saw an obvious strike and faked an attack. Reyna raised her dagger in defense but Annabeth spun round and knocked it out of her hands. The other girl looked disbelieving as she watched her dagger clash to the floor.

But Annabeth was now looking at the center of the room. By the looks of it, so had many demigods and there was a big circle around two demigods who were furiously fighting. Percy and Jason.

**A/N: Review! x**


	11. Chapter 11

JASON

Jason directed an attack towards Percy. As the other sword swung towards him, he automatically blocked it, his battle reflexes kicking in.

Slash! Clang! The swords clattered against each other constantly. All the attacks were quite strategic and well done but they were all well defected.

Percy raised his sword and Jason ducked and spun round. Damn, this guy was good. Jason kept thinking of new attacks and ideas but none came to mind. He could vaguely sense a crowd forming but Jason didn't really care. He was too busy trying to win the match.

He only knew this other guy was called Percy Jackson. There had been all sorts of rumors about him flying through the camp. _That he could defeat an army of monsters…He was the son of Poseidon… _Of course, you could never trust camp gossip. By the time everyone had heard something, there would be at least 10 different versions of what happened.

The training this morning had required getting up early. Too early in Jason's opinion. Jason hated mornings but he was now kind of used to getting up early due to being praetor. He was in a cabin with most of the older boys from Camp Jupiter but there was also some Vulcan demigods there. The most hyper demigod from the other camp was called Leo Valdez.

This morning Leo had forward-rolled off his bed and skipped round with his toothbrush, singing some new One Direction song. Who had that much energy at 6.00 in the morning?

When the training started, he saw most of the people from Camp Jupiter getting paired with people from Camp Half Blood. There was Leo having to go with Frank, who didn't seem that pleased to see him. There was Hazel against Piper and Reyna against the blonde girl (who Jason later found out from the war games yesterday was named Annabeth).

Jason was almost positive he had seen Annabeth when he was talking to Thalia. Well, more arguing but still. Speaking of which, where was Thalia?

CLASH! Percy's sword hit the handle of Jason's and he snapped back to attention. Percy could strike at any minute so Jason began attacking again. He could almost see hurricanes in the other boy's eyes and Jason felt the tension rising. This wasn't training, this was about who was the stronger of the two.

"Enough!" yelled a deep voice. "Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace, stop that fighting at once!'

Jason warily took a step back and noticed Percy doing the same. They both still held their swords up, expecting the other to still attack. The crowd had parted to let a man with curly brown hair and a beard through. He trotted past, a frown etched on his face. Wait, trotted? Oh, of course, it was Chiron. The open friendly face Jason had seen this morning was replaced with a look of disappointment maybe?

He spoke calmly to Jason and Percy. "This is training, not a battle. You shouldn't be fighting now." He turned to the rest of the crowd. "Carry on with you're training."

The crowd dispersed back in to their original pairs. There was some grumblings that could be heard.

"…_He could have let us watch the rest of that fight!"_

"…_He would have won obviously."_

"_No, the other guy was winning…"_

Chiron looked towards them again. "I believe you two are the main leaders of your camp? Well, I know you are Percy."

Jason shrugged and Percy nodded his head like he couldn't care less. Chiron motioned to all the demigods around them. They were now training with each other. There was no more _"I'm going to try and beat you because my camp is better."_

Chiron nodded. "For this big camp to work, we need the leaders to work together. Which requires you two not trying to kill each other because you're friends and certain instructors are encouraging it."

"Yeah," Percy spoke up suddenly. He held out his hand for Jason to shake. "Truce?"

Jason shook Percy's hand. "Truce." He agreed. "But we do need to finish that fight."

Percy grinned. "May the best man win."

Chiron looked satisfied. "Now go and train with a dagger each."

"Daggers?" Jason echoed.

Chiron nodded again. "Yes, you must learn new skills in weapons. Percy, swap your weapon with Reyna. Jason, I want you to use Piper's."

"Who's Reyna?" Percy asked as he scanned all the different faces.

Jason pointed towards his co-praetor. "The one fighting you're girlfriend."

Percy's confused expression disappeared. "Thanks man." He strolled off towards them, casually capping his sword and it shrunk back into a pen.

_Well two can play that game,_ Jason thought as he tossed Ivlivs in the air and it came back in his hand as a coin. He dodged round the people as he went towards Piper and Hazel.

They were both quite good fighters but Piper was much more skilled with her dagger whilst Hazel still looked like the cavalry sword she was using was too heavy and awkward.

"Piper?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. Both girls turned to look at him.

Piper raised a grin. "Oh, it's you Sparky."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Chiron was wandering if we can swap weapons."

Piper nodded, "Alright," she answered. "But I want it back when we leave."

"Yeah, thanks," Jason replied. Piper handed her dagger to him, uncertainly. He took Ivlivs out of his pocket and tossed it in the air. Catching it one handed, he passed the handle of the sword into Piper's outstretched hand.

He began walking back to Percy. "Thanks Piper!" He smiled as he remembered her slightly gob-smacked expression as the coin changed to a weapon.

"Done flirting?" Percy asked casually.

Jason scowled at him. "Oh sure. Got your weapon?"

Percy held up Reyna's dagger. "I was threatened and promised to be killed if it's not in this condition when I give it back."

That made Jason raise a smile. "That's Reyna alright."

They began a routine of of one attack, the other defends. Then the other attacks and so on. They were both getting quite good at it.

"Still prefer a sword though." Jason decided.

Percy chuckled in agreement. "Same. It's just easier you know?"

"Plus, Annabeth would beat you if you both fought with a dagger right?" Jason smirked.

Percy glared at him. "I'm sure you're girlfriend would beat you too."

"My girlfriend?" Jason asked questioningly.

"Reyna, you're girlfriend-" Percy began.

Jason cut him off. "She's not my girlfriend."

Percy looked unbothered. "Whatever you say bro."

"TIME FOR LUNCH!" yelled a faun at the top of the room. He turned and galloped off. There was a mad disarray as the demigods all ran for the door.

"Good fight Jackson." Jason said, as they followed the mad dash to the door.

"You too Grace. Hey, I need to give Reyna her dagger back. Reyna! REYNA!" Percy yelled, running after her.

That reminded Jason, he needed to return Piper's dagger. Where was she? He saw her at the back, talking to Leo. She was holding his sword twirling it so it would turn back as a coin. Jason stifled a laugh and walked over. It had been a good morning.

**A/N: Review! Tell me if you have any suggestions for this story**** x**


	12. Chapter 12

**PIPER**

"Impressed with my sword Pipes?"

Piper jumped at the sound of the voice and spun round quickly. She relaxed when she saw Jason.

"Oh, its just you," Piper said, relived.

Jason looked slightly offended. "Just me?" 

Piper felt herself blushing as she tried to explain. She knew Leo was watching them in curiosity.

"So how come he can call you Pipes and I can't?" Leo demanded. "Dude, what's your name anyway?" 

Piper cut in before Jason could say anything. "This is Jason. Jason this is Leo."

"Piper!" Leo looked at her with an expression of injustice on his face. "I am the Supreme Commander! How could you not say this?"

Piper resisted the temptation to roll his eyes but she did notice Jason trying to hide a smile.

"So, who's Budford?" Jason was asking Leo.

Leo's face brightened considerably. "You know Budford? He's my rock! My lifesaver! My one and only! My other half! The yin to my yang! My-"

"Leo," Piper interrupted again. "He's a table."

She caught Jason's eye and both of them began to grin.

Leo shook his head exasperatedly. "You guys don't get it! But being the most awesome guy you will ever meet, I will ignore this. Jason bro, what camp do you go to?"

"Camp Jupiter." Jason replied.

Leo gave a low whistle. "The one with the really hot girl who you're always talking too? Man, she's smoking!"

"Reyna?" Jason asked. "The girl with the braid, fighting the girl from your camp before?"

"The one fighting Annabeth? Yeah." Leo nodded. "What's the deal with you two? Are you going out?"

"Leo, you can't just ask stuff like that," Piper muttered to him. In truth she really wanted to know if this Reyna girl was Jason's girlfriend. Wait – why did she even care?

Jason smiled at her. "It's cool. And no, she's not my girlfriend." 

Leo looked at Jason like he had just said the moon was blue or something. The look that said, _Are you crazy man! What's wrong with you?_

Piper on the other hand, felt weirdly elated. Jason was single! Of course, he was from a totally different camp and probably had tons of girls chasing after him.

Jason coughed, "Anyway, I came to give you this," he said to Piper holding out her dagger.

Piper looked up. "Thanks,' she said nervously. "Here's you're sword." She handed him the sword and he passed her dagger to her. But there was a brief moment when Jason's hand brushed Piper's and she literally felt sparks flying off in that one teeny little moment.

He tossed his sword in the air and it came back as the coin, which he slid in to his pocket.

Leo looked impressed, which wasn't very often when it came to technology as he claimed he could make stuff so much better.

"That is so cool!" Leo spoke. The two boys then began discussing stuff about weapons and Piper felt herself losing interest in the conversation. Leo and Jason were both so different, yet here they were chatting away.

Leo with his small frame, elfish ears, untamable hair and trusty tool belt. Jason, a fair couple of inches taller than him, with his blonde hair, figure and sky blue eyes.

_The same color eyes as Thalia's. _Piper thought. Now that Annabeth had told her about the siblings, it seemed really obvious. They looked nothing alike with a glance, but looking closer, you could see the resemblance between the brother and sister.

"Yo, earth to Piper." Leo shouted by her ear.

Piper yelped and fell forward about to crash into the ground when a pair of strong arms caught her. They pulled her up and Piper realized (much to her embarrassment) that Jason had caught her.

"Thanks," she said to Jason, her face blushing madly.

Jason smiled at her, with the cute scar on his lip. "Don't mention it."

"Yeah, not mentioning it seems a good idea. Right Pipes?" Leo said hurriedly.

Piper glared at Leo furiously. "You on the other hand Valdez… First you make me fall, then you call me Pipes?" she said calmly but in a fierce tone.

Leo must have noticed the look in her eye before backing away. "Jason, I'm going, Beauty Queen's going to murder me!" 

He scampered away and Jason and Piper watched in amusement.

"Sensible boy." Piper muttered under her breath.

Jason laughed next to her. Piper was surprised, as she didn't think he would hear her.

"So are you going out with him?" Jason asked.

Piper nearly choked. "What, me and Leo? No way!"

"Oh right," Jason said, his face going slightly red. Piper raised her eyebrow at him. _Why was he asking? Did he want to know if she was single?_

"Look, I heard about this demigod camp bonding project where you work in threes with another camp." Piper began.

"I heard about that," Jason agreed. "I think Camp Jupiter and you're camp are working together actually."

Piper felt her stomach jump in excitement. Hers and Jason's camp working together. She spoke in a casual tone. "Really? I didn't know that."

Jason nodded, his fair hair falling into his eyes, which he pushed away irritably. "Reyna told me this morning."

"How come she knew?" Piper asked.

"The Praetors get told, don't know why to be honest." Jason replied.

"Oh are you their praetor with Reyna?" said Piper.

"Yep," Jason answered.

Piper nodded, unsure how to respond. Fortunately Jason began to speak again.

"If we do go in threes, can I go with you and Leo?"

"Yes!" Piper blurted out. "I mean sure, if you want too."

Jason shot her an amused grin. "Thanks, hey do you want to go to get lunch?"

_Lunch? _Piper had forgotten about that whilst she had been talking to Jason. Sure enough, she was starving. "Lunch would be great."

They walked through the hall, which was empty apart from the discarded weapons that were scattered around. Their voices echoed around the room. When they arrived at the lunch hall, they saw everyone sitting down and eating.

Piper looked for seats where Annabeth and people from Camp Half Blood were, but there was no spare spaces. She could see Jason looking round the room towards the Camp Jupiter campers but the seats where all taken up too.

"GUYS!" Leo's voice rang across the hall and he was waving his hammer madly. "Over here! There's seats over here!" 

"He could be related to Coach Hedge with the waving hammer thing." Jason whispered in Piper's ear. Piper laughed at that. She tried to ignore the glaring glances that the girls gave her when she passed by with Jason.

They sat down by Leo, who had moved further down the table so the three of them could talk.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Piper asked uneasily as she sat down opposite Leo.

Leo took a huge bite of his taco. "Imthibecosjaisherwitusaninothsamcamp."

"What was that?" Piper asked.

Leo swallowed his mouthful. "I think its because Jason sitting with us and we're not from the same camp. No offence bro."

Jason looked unbothered as he sat down next to Piper. "Whatever."

A rush of wind past them and there were two more plates of tacos now on the table.

"How did they just do that?" Piper asked.

"Wind spirits." Jason explained. The conversation began to flow. Looking around fewer demigods were staring at them as they were all fully immersed in the conversation. Piper turned round once to see Reyna, the other Roman praetor looking furiously at Jason, who hadn't noticed.

_I don't think she likes me,_ Piper thought as she listened to Leo explain about the lava climbing wall back at Camp Half Blood.

But Piper was not going to let all these girls glaring at her to ruin her lunch just because she was sitting with her best friend and a hot boy from another camp. Whilst the same hot boy may work with them when they have to do a project. Or maybe not. But that was the other girls problem. The whole point of this camp was to meet new people. One thing was for sure. Piper was defiantly very glad that she had met Jason Grace.

**A/N: First chapter for 2014 – Happy New Year! **

**And Piper has started to realize that she may have feelings for someone with the initials JG! **

**I am sorry it's been ages since I last updated but please review – I need more opinions on this story! Thank you!**

**REVIEW! x**


End file.
